scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Entrance Zone
The Entrance Zone is one of the four major areas in SCP: Secret Laboratory, which serves to connect the Facility to the Surface and the Heavy Containment Zone. Facility guards spawn here at the beginning of the round and is the final area before leaving to the surface for escaping Class D and Scientists. Areas Beyond the unique locations, Entrance Zone is also comprised of simple hallways, corners and "X" Junctions, which can have simple benches against the wall which players can stand on. The unique areas are listed below. Gates A and B Gates A and B is serve as the vital hub that connect Entrance Zone to the Surface, being the final non-player barrier for escaping classes. Gate B is the closest gate to the MTF spawn and the escape area, while Gate A is closer to the Chaos Insurgency spawn and the Alpha Warhead Control room. Since both of these gates are so integral to escaping classes and keeping SCPs inside, they require Keycards to have a special access specifically made for these gates, fittingly indicated by an exit symbol. Ruined Hallway When proceeding through Entrance Zone, several paths are shown to be heavily degraded, to the point where the hallway is blocked by debris and rubble, being distinguished by the blockage and red tint from a long distance. It serves little function other than being a dead end, with little area to hide in. Blast Door room The Blast Door room is a large room with a large blast door at one end along with a larger space. Apart from the red lighting and blaring klaxon, there is nothing else of note in this room. Facility guards have a chance of spawning here at the start of the game. Given the larger space beyond the small corridor leading to it, this room can serve as an effective hiding spot if need be. SCP-079's map display refers to this kind of room as "Red". Evacuation Shelter entrance The Evacuation Shelter entrance is a small room with a large blast door leading to the Evacuation Shelter and a Workstation. It serves as a decoy from far distance for all players, as it heavily resembles the exits of Gate A and Gate B, though closer examination of the room's faint green lighting and "Evacuation Shelter" banner inside make it apparent. The Evacuation Shelter itself cannot be opened with any keycard. Intercom Room The Intercom Room is a unique room where a player can broadcast their voice over the PA system, bypassing the typical falloff their voice would usually undergo without the assistance of a Radio. Once a player begins talking within the small Mic Room, everyone inside the facility will be able to hear the player. A timer will also begin counting down, where the transmission of the player's voice would cut out when the timer runs out, or the player releases the talk button. After broadcast, another cooldown timer is put in place to prevent repeated usage. These duration and cooldown timers can be adjusted from server to server, but the default values are 20 seconds and 120 seconds for each countdown respectively. Checkpoint Akin to Light Containment Zone's checkpoints between it and the Elevator Systems, Entrance Zone has a single Checkpoint system between itself and the adjacent Heavy Containment Zone, requiring Keycards to have the specific Checkpoint access to move through. Door Hallway Serving as a simple hallway, this area presents a door in the middle of the hallway with a minor indent to the straight wall around it and a pad to open it with. The pad does not accept any form of keycard and is purely decorative, as well as serving as one of the few "legacy" doors in the facility by using the old door design. Otherwise, the minor indentation of the wall allows for a simple hiding spot, but is otherwise a normal hallway. The doors also have labels next to them, with one being "Conference Room 9B" and the other inside the indent being the office for "Dr. L" as indicated by the label next to that door. Office Rooms As the areas where researchers often congregate for work, several rooms are dedicated to cramming in computers, desks and other cover for players to use, as well as replace a normal hallway. Locker Office The Locker Office is a unique room to Entrance Zone, as it contains 2 Lockers as well as a workstation at the top of a raised floor. These two lockers serve as the only possible source of Keycards that naturally spawn within Entrance Zone, and some can grant access to the Gates, or to Tier 2 Containment Chambers, which can assist Facility Guards in collecting the MTF Commander card inside SCP-096's Containment chamber. The floor containing one of the Lockers and a Workstation is also raised up, connected by a set of stairs and has a railing around its edge. This can serve as height advantage from SCPs, whom are mostly vulnerable to long range harassment and require to walk up the stairs just to attack someone on the ledge. Segmented Office The Segmented Office serves a similar role to the Locker Office, with a main hallway on a higher portion and a lower portion connected by two staircases that contain computers and office space. Though lacking Lockers, the lower portion serves very well as a quick hiding spot from pursuers and SCPs, such as SCP-939 and its unique vision patterns. Single-Floor Office The Single-Floor Office serves as a hallway with an expanded area cluttered with office desks and the likes for minor cover. In one of the corners is a cubicle enclosed by two walls and a small opening away from the door next to it, serving as a hiding spot since the walls are tall enough to enshroud a normal player. Gallery Gate A.png|Gate A with a workstation on the left and the elevator leading up to the surface on the right. Gate B.png|Gate B with a workstation on the left side and the elevator leading up to the surface on the right. Ruined Hall.jpg|One of the several Ruined Hallways within the facility. RED Blast Door.jpg|The Blast Door Room. Evac Center.jpg|The Evacuation Shelter entrance. Intercom.png|Intercom Room Door. IntercomMicRoom.png|Mic Room inside the Intercom Room. Doors Hallway.jpg|Hallway with two faulty doors. Locker Office.jpg|Office area with the lockers on the left and far right, as well as a workstation on the upper walkway. Segmented Office.jpg|The segmented office area from the lower level. Single Office.jpg|Single-floor office area Trivia * The Entrance Zone is one of the most heavily damaged zones in the Facility, with both Light and Heavy Containment with no visual degradation of hallways to the extent shown in Ruined Hallways. * Unlike Heavy or Light Containment Zones, Entrance Zone lacks any form of a "T" Junction. * This area, alongside the Surface, are the only areas in the Facility that do not have a corresponding SCP that spawns in that location. ** This used to not be the case, with the presence of SCP-294 and a cut Cafeteria Room which served as an environmental SCP before being removed later in development. *In the intersections, if you follow the darkest hallways, you will generally find the way to the heavy containment zone. Category:Background, Lore and Information